sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Isobu
Isobu, more commonly known as the Three-Tails, 'is one of the nine Tailed Beasts. It is currently sealed within Bolt after having its previous jinchuriki be Rin, Yugara and Bolt's mother Rima. 'History Isobu and the tailed beasts first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine separate bodies and giving each a name. Some time after being created, the Sage explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. After Hagoromo's death, the tailed beasts drifted apart, apparently due to Kurama's belief that their number of tails was an indication of their strength. At some point in the past, Isobu, who was in the possession of The Hidden Mist Village, was sealed within the body of a kidnapped Rin Nohara of Hidden Leaf Village. They plotted for Rin to be taken back to her village as a Trojan horse, releasing the tailed beast to wreak havoc in Hidden Leaf Village. This failed, however, as Rin was fully aware of their schemes and opted to kill herself at hands of her friend and fellow team-mate, Kakashi Hatake before their objectives could come to fruition. Eventually, Isobu was revived and sealed within its next jinchūriki — Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, who managed to gain complete control and harmony with it. However, when Akatsuki went after it, the beast was in the wild; the story behind how it came to be like this is still unknown. Years later Bolt's mother ended up with Isobu but when she died and Bolt was older and more skilled, Isobu eventually was sealed within him with the other Tailed Beasts. 'Abilties' As a tailed beast, Isobu possesses an enormous amount of chakra that it can transfer to others and can create the Tailed Beast Ball. It also has the ability to create coral and swim at very high speeds. It can produce a hallucinogenic mist that exploited the victim's insecurities and forced the victim to face them. Isobu can roll into a ball to move about quickly and attack its opponents, making full use of the protrusions on its shell. Isobu's tough skin and shell also grant it additional defence, allowing it to withstand nearly all forms of attack. It can also use any of its three spiked tails to strike its opponents and break through most defences. Isobu's only known physical weakness is its eye; as tough as its skin and shell are, it cannot harden its eyes and thus seems to keep one closed at all times. 'Ninjutsu' It can create shockwaves to repel attacks and produce large tidal waves around it, enabling it to overwhelm multiple enemy attacks several times over in a battle. When Isobu eats something, thousands of miniature versions of itself would attack what was eaten within its stomach, presumably to speed up the digestion process. It was also shown capable of materialising an entrance to a separate dimension in which it could hide its presence, until it was ready to return to wherever it chooses. 'Nature Transformation' As a turle, Isobu an affinity for Water Release. He is capable of producing powerful water blasts that can destroy an entire cliff side. Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Male Characters